


Fuck a Lace Front I Buy My Wigs From Party City

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Assault, Crack, Dildos, F/F, Jealous Brooke Lynn Hytes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brooke doesn't like Kameron.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Fuck a Lace Front I Buy My Wigs From Party City

**Author's Note:**

> i microwave my moisturizer then put it on my face and pretend it's Jose's cum

Vanjie was smiling at her phone and tapping away and Brooke got suspicious.

"What are you doing?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Texting Kameron." Brooke felt her blood boil. She h a t e d that bitch with a passion, ever since she came onto drunk, senseless Vanjie at a house party.

"What are you texting about?" Vanjie snorted out a laugh.

"None of your business, miss nosy pants." Brooke seethed. She snatched Vanjie's phone from her hands and scrolled through the messages.

"Hey!" Vanjie said and grabbed her phone.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"You're fucking her, aren't you?"

"What?! No, of course not!" Brooke wasn't having it.

"Fuck you, you cheating liar ass bitch!" Brooke ran out of the house and hopped in the frog and leaped.

"GUUUUHHHH!!! KAAAMERONNNNN!!!!!" Kameron pulled up to Starbucks and angrily got out and aggressively ordered a tall caramel Frappuccino substitute almond milk with no whip. She got her drink and plopped down on a chair outside and sipped on her sugary drink. Her phone chirped so she pulled it out of her gaping vagina.

'Brooke, please come home :('

'no way, butt face'

'I'm not cheating on you, I swear on Jesus Christ's life'

'I'M A SATANIST!'

'Yk what I mean'

'do you PROMISE you're not cheating on me?'

'Cross my heart and hope to die'

'alright, alright. i'm sorry for being such a bitch'

'You're not, don't worry! :)' Brooke felt bad for being so mean to poor little Vanjie. She was always so sweet and kind. She finished her frap and got back in the whip and skrrted home.

-

"Vanj?" Brooke called.

"In the kitchen!" Brooke smelt brownies and she smiled.

"Whatcha-" Brooke stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kameron fucking Michaels stirring brownie batter. In her fucking kitchen. Standing reeeaaal close to her fucking girlfriend.

"Hi Brooke!" Kameron sweetly said and smiled. A facade!

"What the FUCK is she doing here?" Brooke angrily asked.

"Um, that's a little rude, Brooke, but I invited her over to bake with me since I know you hate baking." Brooke clenched her teeth together and balled her hands into fists.

"You know how much I hate this little cunt, VANJ." Vanjie gasped.

"Brooke!"

"It's okay, I know what I did was really stupid and I'm truly sorry." Kameron said. A facade!

"Shut your pie hole, I don't wanna hear it." Brooke went to the family room and plopped down on the couch and turned on Drag Race.

"YAAASSSS DR. REVEREND SILKY NUTMEG GANACHE GET THAT YVIE ODDLY CUNT FACE!!!" She heard laughing and giggling in the kitchen and she'd had ENOUGH. Brooke ran upstairs and grabbed the 14 inch extra girthy dildo from the nigh stand and ran back downstairs. She stormed into the kitchen and whacked Kameron over the head with it, knocking her out!

"Brooke Lynn Hytes!!!" Vanjie said after she gasped.

"What?"

"You can't do that, baby! That's really mean and you can get in big trouble!" Brooke shrugged.

"Worth it." Vanjie knelt down and Kameron was out cold! She grabbed a cup of water and splashed it onto Kameron's face, but nothing happened.

"Shoot, she's not breathing!!" Vanjie said in a panic and Brooke smirked.

"We have to call 911, we-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Brooke said, wielding the massive dildo.

"If you call, you're next!"

"Brooke, please don't be like that!" Brooke almost went in for the kill and suddenly, Kameron woke up with a gasp!

"Gah! What happened?!" Awesome, she didn't remember.

"You, uh... you got too many whiffs of brownie batter." Brooke said.

"Oh, okay. How weird!" Whew, crisis averted! Although Brooke was ready to bury Kameron's dead body in the backyard.


End file.
